Meeting His Cousin
by Pricat
Summary: Sam meets his estranged cousin Poe but helps him out like letting him stay with him and Jean
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **This is an introductory story for my eagle OC Poe who is half vampire but harmless and doesn't drink blood but shy like Sam but is Sam's young cousin who needs him.**

 **In this story Jean and Sam find Poe, Sam's estranged cousin but let him stay bit two eagles on Tne Napeleon house shall be intresting lol**

* * *

It was after Halloween and Sam was already up but unaware that something would happen that he would make an new friend of sorts but was already awake from the alarm clock but it was cold, very cold being November seeing Jean up seeing theat they had found another eagle in Centeal Park which amazed Sam hoping it was okay.

"Mon ami, it's okay plus we should get there." Jean told him.

Sam nodded as they could get breakfast at Applebee's since Tne CIA had him in their care but figured that Jean and Sam could help him out but heard snores entering the holding area as Sam was in awe looking at the eagle.

He had silver grey feathers deity being young in Constantine's age group, but cuddling something, a plush vampire eagle making both Jean and Sam curious but we're deciding to take him in, even if Jean knew that Sam might get jealous.

"His name is Poe, mon ami as they just gave me his file." Jean told him.

"Hmm, Mom said I have a cousin named Poe-" Sam said realising this was his cousin.

* * *

Later that early evening Poe began to stir rubbing sleep from his eyes seeing he was somewhere new which frightened him because he was very shy since he was half vampire but didn't drink blood hearing talon steps as Sam entered with food plus while Poe had been sleeping he had called his motner so she'd told him why his cousin was different, but it would take getting used to.

"Hey there, I'm Sam your cousin remember?" Sam said.

"It's been a long time sir, but yeah I remember, as kids we were Tne kings of Halloween.

I know you know I am half vampire, but you don't worry as I don't drink blood, I never did but sun into,errant which is why I get sleepy during the day.

Thanks for letting me stay, since my old nest was destroyed by construction." Poe explained hugging Sam but he smiled because Poe was family plus he was an eaglet so was dependent on him and Jean.

"We're going to order take out, you want some?" Sam told Poe.

Poe nodded but avoiding eye contact making Sam understand because he had been like this before he'd met Jean so he could be like a big brotner to his half vampire eagle cousin.

Jean found this cute as the take out was here but was paying for it but Poe was understanding after Jean had explained how he and Sam had met making Poe smirk revealing his fangs making Jean curious.

"Jean!" Sam said hearing him ask Poe about that.

"He's just curious, like you were." Poe told Sam.

Tney were eating but having fun which Poe was enjoying but he stayed up at night and slept most of Tne day plus he wanted to set up his bed so he felt at home.

Sam noticed that Poe had a plush vampire eagle in his wings like how he had Ernest as an eaglet and still did even now.

"Tbat's Fang, which my mom made for me when I was a baby and he helps me feel safe if you know what I mean like when I used to sleep over at your house." Poe explained.


	2. Helping Him Feel At Home

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, but hope peopke are enjoying.**

 **Sam is helping Poe feel at home because Poe isn't adjusted to being at the house.**

* * *

Later that early morning while Jean and Sam were sleeping Poe was up in the kitchen making himself a late night snack because he was hungry despite having takeout a long while ago Pkus had his plush vampire eagle Fang on Tne table opening the fridge finding Peanit butter and jelly along with bread since he'd never had PB and J before but licked some off his finger claw, as a smirk crossed his silver beak.

"Mmm, that stuff is good!" he said to himself making a playe of sandwiches but thirsty finding chocolate milk in Tne fridge pouring it into a mug he'd found.

"Poe, you're still up I see?" Sam said making Poe jump a little making Sam underdtand he didn't like surprises.

"Yeah, I'm real sorry if I woke you Pkus I was really hungry but it's just hard adjusting to an new house." Poe admitted looking away.

"It's okay, plus I had to go to Tne bathroom but Jean and I were worrying about you." Sam to,d him..

"Yeah this is the first time I moved." Poe said.

"Hey, it'll be okay once it feels like home but I guess being half vampire is different." Sam said.

"Yeah it is pretty cool, but I would never hurt anybody but I find it hard to make friends like you did until you found Jean." Poe said.

"How did you know that, Poe?" Sam asked him.

"My mom to,d me, and it was her idea to come here to you." Poe made Sam smile because it was what Poe needed.

"The bed in the guest room is big, like your bed back home from what I remember." Sam to,d him making Poe smile revealing his fangs.

"Hey they're not as big as I imagined but it's okay." Sam said seeing him nod.

"Sam you're a genius!" Poe said hugging him.

"I see you brought your stuff from home." Sam told him.

"Yep, it'll help." Poe said to him.

Sam was going to his and Jean's room as Poe was making himself feel at home but was getting sleepy getting into bed with his plush vampire eagle Fang cuddling him while under the blankets.

That morning Sam went to check on Poe but smiled seeing his cousin snuggled up in bed cuddling his plush vampire eagle but biting on the pillow which made Sam smi,e.

* * *

Later that morning Jean was up in an apron making breakfast but Sam was there after sleeping a bit guessing Poe was asleep in the huge nest bed they had made since Pie had a bed like that at his mom's house so it made Tne silver feathered youngster feel at home seeing Jean made pancakes hearing him ask where Poe was."Yes,

"Oh he's sleeping since he kinda had a rough night since it was his first night here but we should save some for when he wakes up." Sam answered.

"Yes, that's a great idea, mon ami." Jean told him seeing him draw smiley faces on Tne ones for Poe but Jean wondered why Sam was drawing a fang in the mouth.

Sam then explained about Poe but the Frenchman was impressed guessing that was why Poe was asleep right now as Sam nodded.

"He'll be up by noon Jean." Sam said drinking coffee.


	3. The Perfect Brunch

"Ugh, I hate being sleepy despite sleeping a lot..." Poe muttered sleepily and yawning while messy silver hair feathers poked out from under his black night cap which had spirals over it plus wearing black pyjamas.

Even though it was the Middle of Tne day it was morning to Poe smirking seeing the pancakes Sam had left in the fridge especially the smiley face designs.

"I'll just heat them up, which should help, plus I need something to get rid of morning dry beak." Poe said getting chocolate milk from the fridge pouring it into a glass drinking up savouring the taste.

"Mm, this is good!" he said smirking.

He was imagining what his Mom would think if he'd tried this at home since she limited his sugar intake and he almost spat milk out giggling knowing Sam would freak if there was mess on Tne floor.

* * *

After the pancakes were ready, Poe was eating but had put whipped cream, chocolate sprinkles and maple syrup on them since he was liking them giggling hearing the door open.

"Jean, Poe is a smart guy so things are okay." he heard Sam say.

Sam stopped in mid sentence seeing what Poe was eating making a smirk cross his beak because he was trying to have peanut butter and jelly for breakfast even if Jean said it wasn't breakfast, so just let his cousin be seeing Jean chuckle softly.

"Hey you guys okay, why home early?" Poe asked them swallowing.

"We work part time buddy, so we come home at this time and see you're enjoying the pancakes?" Jean said seeing the silver feathered eagle youngster nod.

Jean saw him avoid eye contact understanding but knew Poe was just as sweet as Sam but would wait until Poe felt he could trust him the way Sam had let him.

"Yeah, they're great especially the faces!" Poe told him.

Sam smirked but his smartphone buzzed as it was Kermit making Poe curious making Jean guess that Sam had never told his cousin he was famous seeing Sam hang up.

"I gotta go, the weirdoes need me." Sam said.

"I know, and I'll look after Poe." Jean replied hugging him.

Poe smirked shyly at that because it was sweet plus he knew Jean was a good guy since he took good care of Sam yet he was shy so needed time.

"You Ojay, mon ami?" Jean asked.

"Y-Yeah."Poe replied but saw a letter from his Mom taking it with him upstairs.


End file.
